<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“That Was My First Plane Ride” by HibernatingHermit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600644">“That Was My First Plane Ride”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibernatingHermit/pseuds/HibernatingHermit'>HibernatingHermit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mummy - Missing Scenes, One-Shots, and Other Pointless Drivel [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath, Airplane Crashes, Arguing, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Desert, Developing Friendships, During Canon, End of the World, Extended Scene, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inner Dialogue, Missing Scene, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Rescue Missions, Resurrection, Rick being grumpy, Short One Shot, Worry, pointless drivel from ME</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibernatingHermit/pseuds/HibernatingHermit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A (very) brief glimpse at what happened just after the plane crash.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mummy - Missing Scenes, One-Shots, and Other Pointless Drivel [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“That Was My First Plane Ride”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No sound but the crunching of sand beneath their feet accompanied the three as they crossed the desert beneath the unrelenting sun. None of them spoke. Tensions were high. Winston was dead. It was sad, of course, but at the same time oddly poetic, that in a roundabout way, he died alongside his men, in a blaze of glory, like he’d always wanted. Rick realized he’d miss the old fool. But he had more pressing things to think about at the moment.</p><p>Jonathan didn’t like the silence. It allowed him to worry uninterrupted for his sister’s safety. A human sacrifice? Foul indeed. And he hadn’t been able to keep her safe. On top of that, a man had just died, and the Americans had been wiped out. Oh yes, and the end of times was afoot. So there was that.</p><p>He wished he’d never found — well, <em>stolen</em> — that damned key, never shown it to Evy. No amount of treasure was worth his sister’s life.</p><p>Ardeth had spent his entire life trying to keep this exact thing from happening. He had failed. He felt it deeply, but decided that now it was within his power to remedy the situation, somehow. Still, he could recall the overwhelming fear that had gripped him when first seeing Imhotep fully regenerated. It was a fear that still lingered at the back of his mind. He felt ashamed of it, but knew that, despite his best efforts to appear otherwise, he was only human.</p><p>Jonathan’s restless hands fidgeted with the hat and goggles he’d worn on the plane as he watched O’Connell’s back, the tall American marching determinedly ahead of him. Jonathan glanced over at Ardeth as they walked side by side. The Medjai looked much different without anything on his head, his dark hair flying around in the weak breeze that did little to alleviate the heat. He looked younger, strangely enough. Jonathan wondered what the tattoos on his face meant.</p><p>But instead of asking that, he pointed at the machine gun Ardeth had resting against his shoulder and broke the silence with, “Did you just...<em>rip</em> that off the plane?”</p><p>Ardeth glanced over at him, down at the gun, and back again. “Yes.”</p><p>Jonathan raised his eyebrows. “Impressive.”</p><p>Ardeth kept looking at him in a strange, lingering way, dark eyes sharp and almost intrusive. Jonathan scrunched his face in puzzlement, returning Ardeth’s lingering gaze with one of confusion.</p><p>“Hurry up, you two!” Rick shouted over his shoulder at them.</p><p>Jonathan looked toward O’Connell and saw that they’d fallen farther behind than he’d realized. He picked up the pace, but shouted back, “We’re going as fast as we can! We’ve only just survived a ruddy plane crash!”</p><p>Rick grumbled. “Stop complaining, you didn’t fall off, did you? You’re fine!”</p><p>“Hardly!” Jonathan said, tossing his arms in the air, accidentally letting go of the hat and sending it sailing somewhere behind him. Muttering to himself, he backtracked and angrily snatched it off the ground. “Bloody planes — strap <em>yourself</em> to the wing next time why don’t you?”</p><p>Ardeth was standing and waiting for him when he turned back around, robes shifting in the barely-there wind. He fell into step beside Jonathan again, and they maintained a small distance behind Rick, even as he ushered them to hurry up.</p><p>Jonathan huffed, kicking at a small stone in the sand. “I don’t care much for flying, you know,” He said to Ardeth, before pondering this a moment.</p><p>“Well, it’s better usually, at least when you’re not strapped to the <em>wing of the bloody plane</em>!” He shouted the last words accusingly at O’Connell, who sent an annoyed grunt over his shoulder.</p><p>Ardeth smiled briefly in amusement. He had quite enjoyed the plane ride, for the most part. He imagined that was how birds felt when they rode the wind. He thought it nice that he got to feel like a bird. At least until the Creature brought them down in its sandstorm. That was not enjoyable or birdlike at all.</p><p>“That was my first plane ride,” he remarked quietly, smiling softly.</p><p>Jonathan clapped him on the shoulder. “Ah well, I’m sorry it had to be so tumultuous,” he said easily. “I assure you, they’re not usually so bad, especially when they’re not so...plagued by mummy-sandstorms.”</p><p>“Don’t mention plagues,” Rick ordered over his shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>